Prohibida
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Ginny Weasley está prohibida por muchas razones que, frente a esta nueva razón, carecen de sentido. Después de todo, aunque sean de Slytherin y no entiendan de la lealtad absurda, sus miembros no son traidores entre sí. HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE REHECHA


**Prohibida**

_Notas del autor (Importante):_ LO SIENTO. Creo que esas dos palabras no bastan, pero no hay mucho más que pueda hacer, teniendo en cuenta que me he prometido a mí misma terminar esta historia. Sin embargo no puedo, no encuentro la forma de continuarla por más que quiera.

Y luego de tanto pensarlo, cambié la historia en sí, pero no la trama, solo la modifiqué. Esta en sí, era la historia original y quise hacerla Drabbles, pero debo admitir que he _fallado con éstos._

Nunca publiqué esta historia en su forma original porque no estaba convencida de la manera en que Theo y Ginny se conocían, por lo tanto, preferí hacerla en época escolar, que era más probable. Ahora que supe como hacer que se conociesen, fue más fácil y mejor. Y quise intentar hacer Drabbles, pero no han funcionado. Juro que lo intenté, pero lo máximo que obtuve han sido partes desordenadas imposibles de entrelazar.

Realmente me costó mucho tomar esta decisión, porque no me parece muy bien rehacerla, sobre todo si la historia anterior les había gustado a algunas personas.

Confío en que ésta, ya editada y arreglada toda, les gustará más, además ya tengo una estructura básica y troncal diseñada, con lo cual la historia en sí, no sufrirá problemas respecto a la inventiva.

Espero en serio que les guste más esta forma. Y dejen _reviews_, opinando sobre la restauración de la historia.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_Resumen completo:_ Tener que convivir un mes con Ginevra Weasley no era precisamente mi idea de vacaciones tranquilas. Y a pesar de lo hermosa que pudiese ser o de lo mucho que me llamase la atención, ella estaba completamente prohibida. No solo por su apellido o su procedencia, sino porque ahora ella era algo así como la novia de Theodore Nott, y aunque ninguno de nosotros entendía de lealtad absurda, no éramos traidores entre nosotros.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: ¡Aux**__**ilio! ¡Hay una comadreja en mi baño!**_

El hecho de que hubiesen incautado toda la fortuna de la familia Malfoy, era algo que recordaba cada vez que me levantaba en ese cuartucho que hacía pasar como mi habitación. Bueno, quizás no fuese tan chico, pero no se comparaba con los lujos de Malfoy Manor, ni con nada que yo hubiese esperado de mi futuro.

Tenía que agradecer que al menos estuviese terminando mi carrera en una de las universidades mágicas más prestigiosas de Economía empresarial.

Lo que yo no esperaba, era tener que convivir con dos personas más, incluso aunque ellos fuesen mis amigos. Había creído que mi padre me pagaría una casa amplia y con elfo doméstico, mientras yo me dedicaba a hacer fiestas y a ligarme mujeres. Pero sobre todas las cosas, había creído que estaría SOLO. La necesidad física y mental de la soledad era algo que siempre había adquirido y amado.

Pero esa soledad era imposible de conseguir cuando por fin terminé aceptando la propuesta de Blaise a regañadientes.

No me gustaba para nada, pero me había acostumbrado. Al principio pensé que vivir con Theodore Nott sería algo completamente desagradable. El muchacho era realmente pedante, orgulloso y creído. Pansy siempre había dicho que Nott nunca se juntaba con nosotros porque creía que éramos inferiores a su nivel.

Pero la extraña sorpresa que me llevé fue que él nunca había estado con nosotros porque no detestaba a los sangre sucia ni a los muggles como nosotros. Valoraba a las personas por sus capacidades, y, correctamente, había previsto que llegaba un momento en tu vida en que el apellido dejaba de importar, y solo eran tenidas en cuenta las aptitudes y capacidades de cada persona.

Si hubiera hablado con él en Hogwarts, probablemente me hubiese burlado, pues aún no sabía que era una triste verdad que me agobiaría unos pocos años después.

Debido a la procedencia mortífaga de mi padre y a su aversión por el Señor Oscuro, la fortuna de la familia Malfoy había sido incautada por el Ministerio de Magia por daños y perjuicios a la sociedad, y entregada y repartida entre los "damnificados". Solo había quedado entre nosotros Malfoy Manor y algunas ganancias producidas de buenas inversiones, que a penas alcanzaban para sobrevivir.

Mi padre tuvo que, por primera vez en su vida, salir a trabajar, y mi madre se vio rebajada a echar a los sirvientes y limpiar ella misma.

Solo nos teníamos a nosotros y nuestra libertad. Era el dinero, o meter a mis padres presos, y por más que la idea fuese tentadora, mi madre no tenía la culpa de que mi padre fuese tan estúpido de unirse a alguien que no ganaría. Además, yo todavía tenía la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo, podía ser peligroso que lo descubrieran si comenzaban las investigaciones.

Tuve que, además, agradecer a Potter, a Weasley y a Granger por no haberme delatado, y sobre todo, les debía la vida. Eso era algo que todavía carcomía mi cerebro, incluso cuando decidí aceptar irme a Escocia a estudiar. Al parecer el renombre de mi padre había logrado mover las últimas influencias que me permitieron acceder a la universidad más prestigiosa, pero no me permitieron obtener mi tan ansiada soledad en una casa enteramente para mí.

De todas formas teníamos una convivencia pacífica, y por lo único que solíamos pelear era por el baño. Todas las mañanas era una constante lucha por ver quien se bañaba primero. No entendía como una casa que era bastante grande podía tener un solo baño. Generalmente yo me despertaba diez, quince minutos antes para evitar esas luchas.

Por eso, aquel día lo primero que hice además de refunfuñar, fue agarrar un toallón y dirigirme rápidamente al baño para que Blaise no pudiese ganarme. Pero lo había logrado. O él o Theo se habían despertado más temprano, y a juzgar por las fechas, me jugaba el cuello a que sería el segundo.

Si mal no recordaba, ese día comenzaban los seminarios de un mes de duración para quienes quisiesen adelantar horarios de investigación en las vacaciones. Blaise y yo nos habíamos anotado en algunos, pero Theo se había sobrepasado.

Golpeé la puerta, fastidiado.

-Quien sea que esté adentro me las va a pagar.-gruñí, dudando que me escuchasen.

Pero tan solo unos segundos después, noté algo muy extraño: la puerta del baño estaba destrabada. Los tres solíamos ponerle hasta hechizos a la cerradura, para evitar que el otro se metiera en él a jugar alguna broma pesada y ocupar el baño entonces.

Recordaba que la primera vez que había ganado, Theo y Blaise se organizaron para que en vez de agua saliera un líquido verde horrible y pegajoso, para luego quedarse con el baño cuando salí corriendo despavorido intentando no mancharme más de lo que estaba.

Quizás ésta fuera una señal del destino y yo tenía que vengarme por ello. Después de todo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que levantarme más temprano que los otros dos me había otorgado el privilegio de utilizarlo y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sonreí para mis adentros, cantando victoria y recordando el hechizo. Corrí a mi habitación y volví a dirigirme hacia el baño con la varita en alto. Suspiré y conté hasta tres, abriendo la puerta. Pero la escena que me esperaba en el baño, jamás pensé vivirla, y puedo jurar que era lo que menos esperaba encontrar.

Había una muchacha joven y pelirroja. Una muchacha joven y pelirroja con una toalla pequeña rodeada a su cuerpo. Una muchacha joven y pelirroja con una toalla rodeada al cuerpo ¡_en MI baño y en MI turno!_

A penas abrí la puerta ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas al verme, y por inercia hice lo mismo, asustado al encontrarme tal sorpresa en mi baño. No era común que ocurriese esto, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellas era despachada antes del amanecer.

Encima de todo, para _mejor_, digo, para desgracia, levantó las manos al asustarse y la unión del toallón, que a penas estaba enganchado, se deshizo, haciendo que el mismo cayese y mostrase su cuerpo níveo y escultural.

Abrí la boca sorprendido y la observé sin vergüenza ni pudor, mientras ella se tapaba y se agachaba a recoger el toallón a una velocidad sorprendente.

Sin embargo, en vez de levantarse colorada y salir corriendo al cuarto de alguno de los chicos, comenzó a lanzarme objetos que tanteaba y encontraba con su mano.

Su voz fue arrasadora y sus labios estaban fruncidos de ira, sin contar que tuve que refugiarme en la entrada de mi cuarto para que los objetos no me dieran.

-¡¿Qué CARAJO ESTÁS MIRANDO, ESTÚPIDO?! ¡¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON NI UN PEQUEÑO ÁPICE DE VERGÜENZA, MALDITO CRETINO PERVERTIDO?!

Sabiendo que tenía la varita en mi mano, salí caminando hacia el baño murmurando "Protego" cada vez que un objeto parecía alcanzarme. Así logré llegar a ella y tomarla del brazo con fuerza, para evitar que siguiera rompiendo frascos de lociones.

Haciendo uso de mis músculos, la arrastré, haciendo que caminara conmigo hacia el comedor, mientras yo veía asomarse a Blaise y a Theo desde sus respectivos cuartos. Ya me escucharía el que hubiese traído a esa loca.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces en MI casa y en MI baño!?-le grité en medio del comedor.

-¡Suéltame! Que sea tu casa no implica que puedas lastimarme-dijo deshaciéndose de mi agarre.

-Entonces lárgate, loca. Has tirado abajo la mitad de la casa y has estado aquí una sola noche.

-Eso es por tu culpa, maldito pervertido. Y yo no tengo por qué irme, Theo me ha invitado.

-Bueno, ya has calentado su cama, ahora vete-dije casi escupiendo las palabras con ira. Su temperamento me estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo no se detuvo ahí. Oh, no. A una velocidad realmente asombrosa e inesperada, su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla, dolorosamente.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa por la cabeza, enferma hija de…?

-¡Draco!-gritó Theo adelantándose para detenernos antes de que nos retáramos a duelo y alguien terminara herido. O peor, que la casa terminase destruida y yo no pudiese darme mi bien merecido baño.

-Theo, ¿podrías arreglar esto con tu…?-empezó a murmurar ella.

Sin embargo, sus palabras se atascaron en la garganta, cuando su boca se cerró y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Pareció medir con precisión a Blaise, que la miraba expectante, burlón y posiblemente conociéndolo, deseoso de ver caer esa toalla de su cuerpo. Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces y lo señaló sin mucho disimulo, mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

-Theo-dijo con precaución, caminando lentamente hacia atrás-Ese de allí es Blaise Zabini.

-Sí, es él.

-Pero, pero…-dijo mirándome con la sorpresa y el miedo impregnado en su rostro-Si él es Zabini, siempre estuvo con, con…-levantó su dedo señalándome-¿Ma-Ma-Malfoy?-tartamudeó.

Levanté las cejas, como si aquella fuese una pregunta totalmente estúpida. ¿Quién era ella y por qué me conocía? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo podía ser que no me reconociera, siendo yo tan inolvidable para todos?

Sin embargo, no tuve sino a penas unos segundos para mirarla mejor e intentar reconocerla, porque luego de que un tic afectara uno de sus ojos, se tambaleó un poco, y aún con esa maldita toalla tapándole todo, se desmayó.

**- o.O.O.O.o -**

-Déjame entender esto-dijo ella caminando de un lado al otro, ya cambiada.- Tus compañeros de cuarto son Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Cuando te escribí te hablé de ellos-se defendió Theo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Me dijiste que eran buenas personas, silenciosos, con un sentido sorprendente de compañerismo e inteligentes! ¡Esa descripción no coordina con ellos dos!

-¡Oye!-gritamos nosotros dos ofendidos.

-Al menos evitamos que terminaras con un terrible golpe en la cabeza-murmuró Blaise.

Era cierto. A penas su cuerpo comenzó a caer, Blaise se adelantó con velocidad y la tomó antes de que ella tocara el piso. Theo la alzó en volandas y la llevó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y no saliendo hasta diez minutos después, ella estando ya cambiada y repuesta.

-Bien, bueno, ¿Puedes decirnos ahora quién eres y dejar de vacilarnos? No recuerdo tratarme con mujeres que gritaran más que una tribuna de mundial de Quidditch.

-Mira maldito engreído…-gruñó ella mirándome. Su rostro parecía el de un león enjaulado.

-Es realmente sorprendente que no sepan quién es-comentó Theo con una sonrisa. –Yo la veo completamente igual a la última vez que nos vimos.

-¡Vamos Theo, dilo!

-¡Ella es Ginevra Weasley! ¿No reconocen a un Weasley cuando lo ven?

Nos pusimos pálidos y nos miramos entre nosotros. Luego la observamos nuevamente y todo cambió. O al menos para Blaise, que había chasqueado su lengua molesto cuando la vio salir ya vestida.

-¡Weasley!-gritamos los dos intentando asimilar toda la situación.

¡Pero vamos! ¿Cómo en este maldito y retorcido mundo una Weasley podría estar en mi casa de universidad y ser la prostituta de mi amigo? Realmente aquel día no podía ir peor, y el dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando.

-¡Vaya! ¡Han reaccionado mejor de lo que creía! Entonces será más fácil decirles que ella se quedará con nosotros por este mes de seminarios.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Mi voz sonó una octava más aguda y el grito retumbó sobre toda la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Ni soñarlo! Consíganse una habitación de hotel, ella no se quedará aquí ni ninguna mujer, tal como siempre hemos dispuesto. Ten sexo con ella en una plaza, no me interesa, pero no vivirá con nosotros-dispuse, caminando de un lado al otro, mirándolo con odio.

Theo frunció las cejas y ella los labios, dispuesta a atacar. Me alejé por las dudas, todavía su mano seguía marcada en mi mejilla.

-Ella se quedará con nosotros. Esta casa también es mía y yo tengo derecho a decidir y a utilizar mi parte invitando a quien quiera. Además no decían nada cuando se quedaba con nosotros Melanie.

-Porque Melanie ordenaba nuestra casa, cocinaba como los dioses y era entretenida. Y sobre todo, no destruía mi casa como ella-grité señalándola.

-Olvídalo Theo, me pagaré un hotel. No pienso vivir con ese desgraciado. Juro que si tengo que escucharlo una vez más lo ahorcaré con mis propias manos.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo pagarás un hotel, pobretona?-dije con una sonrisa irónica, recordando que así la llamaba generalmente cuando peleábamos en Hogwarts.

-Si yo quisiera podría comprar Malfoy Manor, idiota-dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa-Es realmente extraño como las personas pobres de alma, terminan pobres incluso de dinero, ¿No lo crees?

-Maldita desgraciada, voy a torturarte cuando no haya testigos-gruñí apuntando mi varita hacia ella.

-¡Basta Draco! ¡Respétala! No es justo que siempre tengamos que cumplir con tus caprichos. Ella tan solo se queda por un mes. Me ha albergado en su casa y su familia ha sido muy agradable conmigo, se lo debo.

-Pero yo no quiero tenerla aquí, es decir, ¡mira! Ha destruido un montón de lociones importadas y perfumes. No ha estado un solo día aquí y ya ha hecho un alboroto terrible.

Ella pareció meditarlo, caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación y volvió unos minutos luego con un talonario en la mano, que un tiempo después reconocí como una chequera de Gringotts.

Escribió con una lapicera rápidamente, arrancó el cheque y me lo entregó. Lo recibí sorprendido y miré la cifra, palideciendo.

Quinientos galeons. Tenía en mi mano un cheque de quinientos galeons** (1)** recibidos de aquella comadreja pobre. O quizás, ya no tan pobre. Deslicé mi vista fuera de la cifra y vi su firma estilizada en la parte de abajo del cheque y abrí la boca.

-Eso debería cubrir lo que supuestamente rompí –aunque sigo pensando que fue tu culpa- y mis gastos para este mes. Incluso debería cubrir mis gastos para varios meses aquí.

Era cierto, nosotros no pagábamos ni siquiera la mitad de ese dinero en el alquiler de aquella casa. Miré el cheque varias veces, porque no me atreví a levantar la mirada y encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona de ella.

-Bien, entonces todo está solucionado.

-¡No!-grité desesperado por evitar a toda costa que ella viviese con nosotros, aunque el cheque de ella me quemara en la mano.-Blaise no ha opinado nada sobre el asunto. ¿Blaise?

Me dirigí hacia él cuando pude comprobar que seguía en shock. Balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles y lo ignoramos, sabiendo que no despertaría de su estupor por un tiempo más. Seguramente sería porque ya había tenido fantasías sexuales con ella antes de saber quien era y ahora la imagen le resultaba terrible.

-Bueno, ¿Pero donde dormirá? Es decir, durmiendo en el sillón desordenará todo el salón y no quiero.

-Dormirá en mi habitación, por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa enorme, tomándola de la cintura y tirando de ella para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas. Yo fruncí la nariz de asco.

Maldije varias veces mentalmente. Aquella comadreja debía de ser muy buena en la cama como para enredar así a Theo e invitarla dormir en su cuarto como si fuera una novia o algo así.

Me encogí en el sillón con los labios y el seño fruncido, con el cheque deslizándose entre los dedos de mis manos. Esto debía de ser una broma del destino, no podía ser posible que aquel día hubiese empeorado tan drásticamente.

Mentía… el dolor de cabeza que en ese momento tenía iba en aumento cada vez que pensaba en que viviría con esa maldita comadreja.

El futuro parecía enturbiarse para mí y la verdad, sino hubiesen sido por los malditos seminarios, me hubiese mudado con tal de no aguantarla.

Un mes. Un maldito mes tendría que soportarla y convivir con una Weasley.

Evidentemente mis días de libertad antes de ir a Azkaban por homicidio estaban contados.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta versión? Con las modificaciones que le agregué, me gustó más que los Drabbles, evidentemente no estoy hecha para escribirlos y menos que menos en presente. Estoy tan acostumbrada al pasado, que me confunde.

El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo mentalmente desarrollado, y estoy emocionada por pensar que de alguna forma u otra voy a acabar este fic, me hace sentir mejor eso. En el _próximo capítulo_, un poco más del pasado de los personajes y sobre todo, como se conocieron Ginny y Theo.

Realmente dejen reviews, mínimamente me interesa saber si esto está mejor.


End file.
